


Des bollocks en steel trempé !

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, One Shot, kanonji makes the most serious situations turn to crack, keigo is sort of awesome in his own way
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Keigo force l'admiration de Kanonji. Non ? Si si !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des bollocks en steel trempé !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des Bollocks en Steel trempé !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Don Kan’onji, Asano Keigo, et quelques autres  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/sérieux gâché par la propension au crack inhérente au personnage  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect… même si je continue à croire que ç’aurait été mieux si Keigo avait tout poutré à ce moment-là. 
> 
> **Thème :** « l’éclat de l’acier » d’après  6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 407-421 ( _Deicide_ )  
>  **Avertissement :** Kanonji s’emballe !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500

Les Spirits se sont agités et le monde a bougé. N’écoutant que son courage, Don Kanonji s’est drapé dans sa cape, canne en main, et est allé voir quel péril exactement menaçait. Et il a été témoin de choses incroyables ! même pour lui !  
Le Monstre à affronter, d’abord, ne ressemblait à rien de connu, mais il ne serait pas un Héros s’il renonçait si facilement. Il est allé affronter ce type bizarre qui était visible l’incarnation du Mal Absolu sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

Il a sauvé une poignée de _youngsters_ en détresse au passage. C’est beau, l’esprit de la jeunesse qui les anime de courage, mais ça n’est pas à eux de le faire. C’est au Héros. Tout de même, il les admire.   
_Boys_ et _Girls_ se protègent, mutuellement, eux et leurs amis et même des inconnus. 

Il devrait les gronder fort pour leur inconscience. Avoir levé une arme contre un ennemi beaucoup trop fort pour soi, jeter des projectiles sur un ennemi beaucoup trop fort pour soi : de la provocation désespérée, c’était signer son arrêt de mort si le Héros n’était pas arrivé juste à temps ! (Et ces autres types bizarres, aussi, mais chut.)  
Mais c’était un bel acte héroïque. Ça a manqué de peu être un sacrifice inutile, mais c’était un bel acte quand même. 

L’un des _boys_ a fait ses tentatives en restant impassible. La _girl_ n’était animée que de colère, plus que de peur. Et le dernier _boy_ tremblait de tous ses membres : il savait qu’il n’avait aucune chance… mais il n’a pas hésité pour autant. Pour protéger ses amis, pour leur permettre de s’enfuir, pour occuper le monstre juste assez longtemps pour que le Héros arrive et lui règle son compte… il n’a pas affronté seulement le Monstre mais également le Pire Ennemi qui soit : sa propre peur.   
Dans l’œil, une lueur de pur courage derrières les larmes de terreur, et une étincelle sur sa lame, l’image était splendide. Qu’importe si au final il n’a pas eu à mener à bien cette action désespérée, si tout s’est arrangé au mieux sans arriver aux dernières extrémités ?  
Surtout si tout s’est arrangé au mieux d’ailleurs… 

Et donc pour la détermination splendide dont le _boy_ a fait preuve, Kanonji ne peut que le féliciter ! Laissant échapper juste une larme d’émotion virile en lui claquant vigoureusement l’épaule, il lui offre cette reconnaissance :  
« Tu as des _bollocks_ en acier trempé, mon garçon, et tu rayonnes d’un vrai courage. En toi est l’esprit du Héros et plus tard, tu en seras un vrai toi aussi. Sois-en assuré : ton heure de gloire viendra un de ces jours ! »


End file.
